Um Natal Diferente para os Winchesters
by FireKai
Summary: Wincest. Chega a altura do Natal e Sam e Dean, que agora estão juntos, vão ter um Natal diferente. Além da troca dos presentes, vão passar o Natal com uma outra família e Dean terá de se vestir de Pai Natal, porém, Dean pede algo em troca. Oneshot.


**Título: **Um Natal Diferente para os Winchesters

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Wincest, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Dean e Sam

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Wincest. Chega a altura do Natal e Sam e Dean, que agora estão juntos, vão ter um Natal diferente. Além da troca dos presentes, vão passar o Natal com uma outra família e Dean terá de se vestir de Pai Natal, porém, Dean pede algo em troca. Oneshot.

**Um Natal Diferente para os Winchesters**

Era mais uma vez a época de Natal. Sam e Dean tinham viajado para mais uma cidade, onde tinha havia um incidente com vampiros. Depois de terem lidado com os vampiros e se terem livrado deles, Sam e Dean decidiram ficar na cidade por mais uns dias, já que era dia 23 de Dezembro e com o Natal a chegar, não apetecia nem a um, nem ao outro fazerem-se à estrada.

Como era costume, os irmãos Winchester ficaram instalados num motel da cidade. Embora nenhum dos dois ligasse muito à época do Natal, pois nunca tinham estado habituados a ter um Natal normal, como a maioria das pessoas, não podiam deixar de ficar impressionados com o trabalho que as pessoas tinham a fazer decorações e a comprar presentes.

Quando tinham chegado ao motel, tinham logo reparado que Dharma, a proprietária do motel, mãe solteira de um filho e de uma filha, apreciava o Natal e fazia questão de o mostrar, enfeitando cada recanto da recepção do motel.

"Não achas que as pessoas exageram no Natal?" perguntou Dean, que estava nesse momento sentado no sofá do quarto do motel, olhando para a televisão.

"Sim, lá isso é verdade. Não que eu ache que seja mau as pessoas enfeitarem as casas e darem presentes, mas considerando que gastam o dinheiro todo nisso..." disse Sam, que estava sentado noutro sofá mais pequeno, com o seu portátil no colo.

"Se calhar isso é que é um Natal normal. Presentes, luzes e depois as dividas para pagar ou não terem dinheiro para outras coisas básicas."

"Enfim, nunca saberemos. Nunca tivemos um Natal normal na nossa vida. Nunca haveremos de ter. Aliás, a nossa vida é tudo menos normal."

"E gostarias de ter uma vida normal, Sammy?" perguntou Dean.

"Já não sei, Dean. O que eu era antes, já não o sou agora. As minhas ideias mudaram, o rumo da minha vida tornou-se outro."

"Ou seja, isso é um não. Até porque, numa vida normal, tu não poderias ter uma relação com o teu próprio irmão."

Sam abanou a cabeça, em tom de assentimento. Ele e Dean nunca tinham sido completamente normais. A sua infância não fora normal e a partir daí nada na sua vida tinha sido como a vida das outras pessoas. Depois de tanto tempo a caçarem juntos, a darem a vida um pelo outro, nenhum deles conseguia negar que o que os unia ia muito além do que dois irmãos sentiam.

Tinham tentando negar o que sentiam, depois tinham tentado controlar-se, mas além do que sentiam no coração e na alma, havia também o desejo físico, que não estivera lá anteriormente. Para Sam, era estranho, mas para Dean era ainda mais. Ele que sempre fora mulherengo, sentia-se atraído por um homem, que ainda por cima era o seu irmão.

Ambos conversaram sobre a situação. Disseram que nada poderia acontecer entre eles. Mas uma noite, Dean tinha bebido demais. Chegara embriagado ao motel e saltara para a cama de Sam, beijando-o de seguida. Sam sabia que era errado, mas deixara-se levar e os dois tinham feito amor nessa noite. Depois disso, ambos decidiram aceitar o facto de que se amavam.

Aos seus olhos, era estranho o que estavam a fazer, mas por isso mesmo tentavam ignorar o facto de que eram irmãos. Se não fosse por esse mesmo facto, seriam um casal normal como tantos outros. Apesar de tudo, decidiram manter em segredo a relação, para que ninguém mais soubesse e por essa mesma razão, o quarto de motel onde estavam agora tinha duas camas, que Dean e Sam juntavam quando se iam deitar.

"Queres presentes neste Natal?" perguntou Dean.

"Presentes? Não sei... acho que não faria mal comprarmos alguma coisa um para o outro." respondeu Sam.

"Não sou bom a escolher presentes, mas acho que posso pensar em alguma coisa para te oferecer."

Sam sorriu.

"Então está combinado. Agora vê lá o que me vais dar. Tens hoje e amanhã para pensares e comprares alguma coisa que importe. Não me dês revistas, nem nada assim."

"Fica descansado Sammy. Eu vou pensar em algo especial para ti."

Mais tarde, Dean decidira sair para ir comprar o presente de Sam. Sam ficara a decidir o que iria comprar, mas não chegando a nenhuma conclusão, achou melhor ir dar uma volta pela cidade, para ver se encontrava algo que achasse que Dean iria gostar.

Ao sair do quarto do motel, passou perto da recepção, onde Dharma estava a preencher uns papéis, enquanto os seus filhos, Mark e Lilly, de sete e cinco anos respectivamente, estavam a falar com ela. Sam decidiu entrar apenas para os cumprimentar e depois seguir caminho.

"Boa tarde a todos." disse Sam.

Dharma levantou os olhos dos papéis que estava a preencher e sorriu-lhe.

"Muito boa tarde, Sam. Precisas de alguma coisa?" perguntou ela.

"Não. Vim só cumprimentar." respondeu Sam.

"Vá lá mãe, eu este ano quero ficar acordado para ver o Pai Natal trazer os presentes." disse Mark.

"Eu também!" exclamou Lilly.

"Meninos, vocês sabem que têm de se deitar cedo. O Pai Natal chega tarde, por isso não podem estar acordados."

Mark e Lilly entreolharam-se, aborrecidos e subiram as escadas até ao primeiro andar, onde se situavam os seus quartos, bem como o resto das divisões da casa, pois Dharma e os filhos viviam por cima da recepção do motel.

"Os meus filhos ainda acreditam no Pai Natal." disse Dharma. "Eles queriam vê-lo... mas não há mesmo hipótese. Eu até tenho um fato de Pai Natal, mas não posso ser eu a fazer-me passar por ele, senão eles desconfiavam."

"Pois é. Coitados, pareceram desapontados." disse Sam.

"Enfim, não há-de ser nada. Mas gostava que os meus filhos pudessem, por uma vez, ter um Natal normal..."

Pouco depois, Sam saiu da recepção. Vinha pensativo. Sam soubera por uma mulher que tinha metido conversa com ele há dois dias atrás, que Dharma tinha vivido com o namorado. Ficara grávida de Mark e isso adiara os planos de casamento dos dois. Quando Dharma ficara grávida de Lilly, o namorado de Dharma fugira e deixara Dharma sozinha para criar as duas crianças.

Sam tinha pena de Mark e Lilly. Apesar de as circunstâncias serem diferentes, também eles não estavam a ter uma infância normal ou pelo menos, poderiam ter uma infância melhor se tivessem um pai presente. Subitamente, Sam teve uma ideia. Sorriu. Não era algo complicado e iria tornar o Natal de Mark e Lilly muito mais especial. Mais tarde teria de compartilhar a ideia com Dean.

Sam percorreu a cidade, em busca de algo que Dean gostasse. Cedo se apercebeu de que não seria tarefa fácil encontrar um presente especial. Sendo assim, Sam decidiu que era preferível comprar mais do que um presente, mas sendo presentes mais simbólicos.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Sam regressou ao motel, com dois sacos na mão. Entrou no quarto e pousou os sacos no chão. Dean já deveria ter voltado, pois saíra antes dele, mas ao que parecia ainda estava a demorar mais para escolher um presente para Sam.

Dean só voltou uma hora depois, trazendo consigo apenas um saco.

"Ena, demoraste-te bastante, Dean."

"Sentiste a minha falta?" perguntou Dean, piscando o olho a Sam.

"Senti. E saí depois de ti para comprar o teu presente, que neste caso são presentes e ainda cheguei antes. Bom, de qualquer maneira, tenho uma coisa para te dizer."

"O quê?"

Sam disse a Dean sobre o desejo de Mark e Lilly verem o Pai Natal.

"E daí, Sammy?"

"E daí que eu pensei que, já que a Dharma tem um fato de Pai Natal e se ela aceitar, tu podias vestir-te de Pai Natal e surpreenderes as crianças. Tenho a certeza de que eles iam gostar."

"Eu? Fazer de Pai Natal? Mas porquê eu? Porque é que não fazes tu de Pai Natal?"

"Porque convém que o Pai Natal seja mais baixo e gordo. E tu és mais baixo que eu."

"E estás a chamar-me gordo?"

"Não. Pões uma almofada na barriga ou algo assim."

"Não gosto dessa ideia, Sammy."

"Dean, aquelas crianças não têm o pai presente, tal como nós não tínhamos a nossa mãe. E elas gostavam de ter um Natal com o Pai Natal a aparecer. Nós tivemos uma vida difícil. Claro que eles não têm as mesmas preocupações, mas são crianças e isto ia fazê-las felizes."

"Ora, a Dharma pode nem aceitar que eu me vista de Pai Natal."

"Eu pergunto-lhe. Vá lá, Dean, aceita."

"Pelas crianças?"

"Sim, pelas crianças."

"Hum... e o que é que eu ganho com isso, Sammy?"

"Dean! Agora só cooperas se receberes algo em troca? Que eu saiba, nós arriscamos a nossa vida imensas vezes e não recebemos nada em troca. E agora, para te vestires de Pai Natal, que não custa nada, estás a pedir algo?" perguntou Sam, zangado.

"Ei, Sammy, calma! Eu não estava a falar a sério. Pelo menos, em coisas materiais."

"Então o que queres?"

"Que faças tudo o que eu quiser durante um dia inteiro." disse Dean, com um sorriso malicioso.

"Só isso? Está bem."

"Sam, ouve bem. Fazer tudo o que eu quiser que faças."

"Eu ouvi Dean. Eu sei como a tua cabeça funciona e o que me parece é que vamos passar um dia inteiro sem sair da cama." disse Sam. "Posso então ir falar com a Dharma?"

"Se aceitas a minha condição, sim." respondeu Dean.

Pouco depois, Sam foi ter com Dharma à recepção e explicou-lhe a sua ideia.

"A sério? Oh, isso seria maravilhoso! O Mark e a Lilly iriam adorar." disse Dharma, feliz. "Mas o Dean não se importa mesmo?"

"Não. Ele não se importa. Vai ter a sua recompensa... quer dizer, a recompensa de ver o Mark e a Lilly felizes."

"Então fazemos assim. Amanhã vocês vêm jantar connosco e perto da meia-noite o Dean inventa uma desculpa, vai até ao vosso quarto e veste-se de Pai Natal, para distribuir os presentes. O que achas?"

"Parece-me bem."

"Então, eu vou buscar o fato de Pai Natal. É melhor que o leves já para o quarto."

Dharma voltou pouco depois com o fato num saco.

"Obrigada por ajudarem. Isto vai ser muito importante para o Mark e a Lilly." agradeceu Dharma.

"Não tens de agradecer. Eu e o Dean também nos vamos divertir. Vai ser um Natal diferente, para variar."

Sam regressou ao quarto e mostrou o fato a Dean. Era um típico fato vermelho de Pai Natal, com calças, casaco, barrete, luvas e barba branca postiça.

"Vai experimentá-lo, a ver se te serve e te fica bem." disse Sam.

"A mim tudo me fica bem." disse Dean, de modo convencido.

Dean despiu-se rapidamente e vestiu o fato de Pai Natal. Sam sorriu e abanou a cabeça de modo apreciador.

"Fica-te bem. Pareces mesmo o Pai Natal. Lembra-te de fazeres uma voz mais grossa. Ah, claro que falta a almofada para pareceres mais gordo."

Sam entregou uma almofada a Dean, que a pôs na barriga. Ficava mesmo parecido com o Pai Natal.

"Perfeito." disse Sam.

"Eu sei que sou perfeito, Sammy. Mas obrigado por o dizeres mais uma vez." disse Dean, sorrindo, apesar do sorriso não ser muito visível por causa da barba branca.

"Convencido."

"Convencido não. Realista." disse Dean, tirando a barba branca. "Enfim, vou fazer o sacrifício, mas depois ter-te um dia a fazer só o que eu quero, vai valer a pena."

Sam abanou a cabeça. Sabia que Dean, apesar de não o admitir, também se sentia contente por poder ir dar um Natal diferente a Mark e Lilly.

"E agora Sammy, não achas que o Pai Natal merece um beijo?" perguntou Dean, piscando o olho a Sam.

"Sim, acho que sim." respondeu Sam, aproximando-se e beijando Dean.

No dia seguinte, Sam decidiu que já que iriam jantar com Dharma e os seus filhos, era melhor comprar-lhes alguma coisa. Depois de uma hora a entrar e sair de lojas, tinha conseguido comprar os presentes.

As horas passaram rapidamente e a noite chegou. Dharma e Sam tinham combinado que o jantar seria às oito e meia. Vinte minutos antes, já Sam estava preparado, mas Dean ainda estava na casa de banho.

"Despacha-te Dean. Não quero chegar atrasado." disse Sam, do outro lado da porta.

"Calma! Ainda faltam vinte minutos."

"Dean, tu demoras sempre imenso tempo para te arranjares. És pior que as mulheres."

Logo de seguida, a porta da casa de banho abriu-se e Dean saiu de lá.

"Ei, eu tenho de estar apresentável. O meu cabelo tem de estar bem penteado, com o gel bem posto." disse Dean.

"Tu és muito demorado. Demoras no banho, demoras a pentear o cabelo, demoras a pôr o perfume e depois ficas a olhar imenso tempo para o teu reflexo no espelho."

"O que é bonito é para se apreciar."

Sam não conseguiu evitar um sorriso devido ao comentário de Dean. Dean achava-se muito bonito e Sam não podia concordar mais com ele.

"Vamos então?" perguntou Dean.

Sam aproximou-se de Dean e cheirou-o.

"Bem, vá lá, hoje não exageraste no perfume."

"E o que é que tem se eu tivesse exagerado, Sammy?"

"Quando te vestisses de Pai Natal, os miúdos ainda acabavam por desconfiar por causa do perfume." respondeu Sam. "Eles são novos, mas não são burros."

"Oh, claro, acreditam no Pai Natal, mas não são burros..."

"Muita gente também não acredita em demónios e fantasmas, mas nós sabemos que existem. Vamos lá então."

Os dois saíram do quarto e Dean sorriu a Sam.

"Ena, estás todo aperaltado, Sammy." disse Dean, vendo que o irmão estava com as suas melhores roupas.

"É uma ocasião especial, Dean. E tu também estás bem vestido."

"Ora, mas eu estou sempre bem vestido. E qualquer coisa que eu vista fica-me sempre bem."

Sam sorriu novamente e não disse nada. Chegaram à recepção e bateram à porta. Segundos depois, Mark desceu as escadas e abriu-lhes a porta.

"Olá. Entrem." disse ele, sorrindo.

"Olá Mark." disse Sam.

"Venham. A minha mãe está a terminar de fazer o jantar."

Sam e Dean seguiram Mark pelas escadas acima e Mark levou-os até uma sala de tamanho médio, onde estava posta uma mesa para cinco pessoas. A sala estava totalmente decorada com bonecos, luzes e um pinheiro de Natal. Havia também uma lareira, onde o fogo ardia, aquecendo a sala. Lilly estava sentada perto da lareira, mas levantou-se ao ver Sam e Dean.

"Boa noite." disse Lilly, sorrindo.

"Olá Lilly." disseram Sam e Dean, quase em coro.

"Estou feliz por termos alguém diferente para passar o Natal." disse Mark.

"Eu também." disse Lilly, aproximando-se de Dean e agarrando-se a uma das suas pernas.

Dean sorriu-lhe e pegou-lhe ao colo. Lilly soltou um gritinho de contentamento e Sam sorriu. Dean tinha jeito para crianças. Segundos depois, Dharma apareceu da cozinha, que ficava ao lado da sala.

"Boa noite, Sam e Dean." disse ela. "O jantar está quase pronto. Sentem-se. Lilly, sai do colo do Dean. Desculpem. Ela não costuma pedir para lhe pegarem ao colo."

"Não tem problema." disse Dean. "Não é Lilly?"

"Sim. Gosto do Dean." disse Lilly, abraçando-lhe o pescoço.

Pouco depois, todos estavam sentados a comer. Depois do jantar, Sam e Dharma tiraram os pratos da mesa e foram para a cozinha, enquanto Mark foi buscar um jogo para ele, Dean e Lilly jogarem.

"O Dean está a dar-se muito bem com o Mark e a Lilly." disse Dharma. "Não pensei que tivesse jeito para crianças."

"Sim. O Dean tem facilidade em dar-se bem com toda a gente. E as crianças não são excepção."

Sam abanou a cabeça. Ainda no dia anterior Dean tinha estado em dúvida para aceitar fazer de Pai Natal e dar uma alegria a Mark e Lilly, mas agora já se estava a dar bem com eles e eles pareciam gostar muito de Dean. Definitivamente, Dean era uma pessoa cheia de surpresas.

"Desculpa se estou a ser intrometida, mas tu e o Dean... estão juntos, não estão? Quer dizer, numa relação." perguntou Dharma.

Sam ficou surpreendido com aquela pergunta. Não esperava que Dharama soubesse.

"Desculpa se estou a ver as coisas de maneira errada, mas com os olhares que vocês trocaram..."

"Sim, é verdade. Eu e o Dean estamos juntos numa relação." admitiu Sam.

"Então eu estava certa. Não penses que eu tenho qualquer problema com isso. Vocês são muito simpáticos e eu não sou preconceituosa. É pena. Acho que o Dean ia dar um bom pai para os meus filhos." disse Dharma. Sam empalideceu subitamente e Dharma riu-se. "Sam, eu estava a brincar! Ele namora contigo e eu não sinto nada por ele."

Sam pareceu aliviado e riu-se também.

"Por volta das onze e quarenta da noite, é melhor o Dean inventar uma desculpa e escapar-se para se ir vestir de Pai Natal. O Mark e a Lilly querem esperar pela meia-noite para o verem trazer os presentes." disse Dharma.

"Está bem. Mas vamos lá ver se o Mark e a Lilly deixam o Dean ir embora." disse Sam, olhando para dentro da sala, onde Dean, Mark e Lilly se riam enquanto estavam a jogar o jogo. "Parecem estar a divertir-se."

Pouco depois, Dharma entregou um saco com presentes a Sam, para que ele os fosse pôr no seu quarto, para mais tarde Dean, vestido de Pai Natal, os entregar. Cerca de duas horas e meia depois, Dean, Sam e Dharma tinham já jogado a todo o tipo de jogos que Mark e Lilly queriam jogar.

"Estes miúdos não conseguem ficar quietos em frente à televisão." murmurou Dean. "Gosto disso. Ao menos são animados."

"Vamos jogar a outra coisa?" perguntou Mark.

"São onze e quarenta. Já só faltam vinte minutos para o Pai Natal vir." disse Dharma.

Dean acenou em compreensão.

"Bem, eu tenho de ir embora." disse ele.

"Oh, porquê?" perguntaram Mark e Lilly em coro.

"Tenho de ir visitar outros meninos que esperam a minha visita. Mas o Sam fica aqui e eu depois volto. Adeus."

Dean foi-se embora, deixando Lilly e Mark um pouco tristes. Quando voltou ao seu quarto do motel, Dean começou a pôr os presentes num grande saco vermelho que Dharma tinha arranjado.

No saco pôs os presentes que Sam tinha comprado para Dharma e os seus filhos e também os presentes que Dharma tinha pedido para Sam guardar no quarto.

"_Aqueles miúdos merecem ter um Natal bom. E vão tê-lo." pensou Dean._

Dean vestiu-se a preceito como no dia anterior, sem se esquecer da almofada. Olhou-se ao espelho e sorriu. Parecia realmente um Pai Natal. Passaram-se os minutos. Quando faltavam apenas três minutos para a meia-noite, Dean pegou no saco de presentes e saiu do quarto.

Felizmente para Dean, não havia ninguém nas ruas, caso contrário Dean iria sentir-se bastante embaraçado. Contudo, Dean tentava pensar apenas na alegria de Mark e Lilly. E também no dia que depois iria mandar Sam fazer tudo o que ele quisesse.

Dean bateu ao de leve na porta da recepção do motel e Sam apareceu, descendo as escadas e abriu-lhe a porta.

"Estás óptimo, Dean. O fato está perfeito. Vá, o Mark e a Lilly estão super ansiosos para ver o Pai Natal. Eu vou lá para cima e quando chegar à meia-noite, tu apareces."

"Eu sei, Sammy. Vai lá."

Sam voltou a subir as escadas e Dean esperou até começar a ouvir as badaladas do relógio que havia na recepção. Depois subiu as escadas e dirigiu-se à sala.

"Ho ho ho! O Pai Natal chegou." disse Dean, fazendo uma voz mais grossa do que o normal.

Mark e Lilly abriram a boca de espanto ao olharem para Dean.

"O Pai Natal veio mesmo!" exclamou Mark.

"Pai Natal!" gritou Lilly, correndo para Dean, com os olhos a brilhar.

Dean pousou o saco de presentes no chão e pegou em Lilly.

"Tens sido uma boa menina?" perguntou Dean. Lilly acenou afirmativamente. "Então tens direito a presentes."

De seguida, Dean distribuiu os presentes por todos.

"E não tens presentes para o Dean?" perguntou Mark.

"Oh, por acaso até tenho aqui um. Prometes que lho dás?" perguntou Dean, surpreendido por ver um presente com o seu nome, mas não vacilando.

"Prometo, Pai Natal."

Lilly desembrulhou o presente que Sam comprara para ela e sorriu ao ver que era uma boneca.

"Obrigado Sam. Não era necessário comprarem nada para os meus filhos." murmurou Dharma.

"Não custou nada e eles ficam felizes." disse Sam.

Alguns minutos depois, Dean acenou a Mark e Lilly.

"Agora tenho de me ir embora. Ainda tenho mais presentes para distribuir pelos outros meninos."

"Oh, Pai Natal, queríamos que ficasses a brincar connosco."disse Mark.

"Voltas para o ano?" perguntou Lilly.

"Vou tentar, mas não prometo nada. Há muitos meninos que querem que eu os vá visitar." respondeu Dean. "Adeus a todos."

"Ei, não vais sair pela chaminé? Ouvimos dizer que o Pai Natal entrava e saía pela chaminé, mas tu não fizeste isso." disse Mark.

Dean olhou para Sam e Dharma, que sorriam com o comentário de Mark.

"Er... isso era antigamente, Mark. As lareiras têm muita fuligem e sujam-me o fato. Agora entro pela porta. Adeus."

Dean foi-se embora. Mark ficou a brincar de seguida com um carrinho e Lilly continuou a brincar com a sua boneca. Pouco depois, Dean reapareceu, já sem o seu fato de Pai Natal.

"Então, o Pai Natal apareceu?" perguntou ele.

"Sim. E deixou um presente para ti!" exclamou Mark, entregando o presente a Dean.

Dean abriu o presente e viu que era um cachecol azul e preto, dado por Sam. Sam sorriu-lhe. Alguns minutos depois, Sam e Dean levantaram-se para irem embora.

"Venham almoçar connosco amanhã ou melhor, hoje, já que passa da meia noite, está bem?" perguntou Dharma. "Eu ia gostar muito e o Mark e a Lilly também."

Mark e Lilly acenaram afirmativamente e Sam e Dean concordaram. Despediram-se deles e voltaram ao seu quarto. Dean tirou a sua barba branca postiça.

"Gostei do cachecol, Sammy. Não sabia que tinhas posto um presente para mim no meio dos outros presentes."

"Achei que também merecias que te desse o presente logo." disse Sam. "Mas ainda tenho mais dois para ti."

"Mais dois? Ena, que mãos largas que tu estás. Eu tenho aqui o teu também. Achei melhor não o levar junto com os outros presentes."

Sam foi buscar um dos sacos de presentes e entregou-o a Dean e Dean fez o mesmo, entregando o saco com o presente de Sam ao mesmo.

Dean desembrulhou rapidamente os seus dois presentes e viu que um deles era um livro sobre carros e outro era um novo casaco.

"Sammy, adorei os presentes, mas gastaste imenso dinheiro com eles." disse Dean. "Não era preciso tanto."

"Ora, só quero o melhor para ti." disse Sam, sorrindo e desembrulhando o seu presente. Viu que era um relógio novo e que parecia bastante caro. "Dean, estavas a falar dos meus presentes, mas o teu ainda foi mais caro!"

"Como tu disseste, só quero o melhor para ti." disse Dean, aproximando-se e beijando Sam. "Sammy, agora que já fiz a minha parte, vou pensar no dia em que tu vais fazer tudo o que eu disser."

"Por mim estás à vontade, Dean. Terei todo o prazer em fazer o que tu disseres nesse dia." disse Sam, sorrindo. "E já agora, sabes que ficas mesmo muito bem com esse fato? Já que o temos aqui e agora, devíamos aproveitar."

"Sammy, a fantasiar com o Pai Natal?"

"Com o Pai Natal não. A fantasiar contigo vestido dessa maneira." corrigiu Sam.

Não foi preciso mais para que Dean o beijasse, os dois juntassem as camas e desfrutassem de uma noite de amor. No dia seguinte, eles almoçaram com Dharma e os seus filhos e depois partiram, para cumprirem mais uma das suas missões. Depois disso, Sam teve de cumprir o que prometera durante um dia inteiro e tal como ele tinha dito, tanto ele como Dean não saíram do quarto do motel durante todo o dia, para prazer dos dois.


End file.
